Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In many cases, the HVAC controller is mounted to an internal wall of the building and provides control signals to various HVAC components of the HVAC system, sometimes via a number of control wires that extend through the wall. In some cases, the HVAC controller includes an HVAC controller head unit and a wall plate. During installation, the wall plate is typically mounted to an internal wall of the building, and the HVAC controller head unit is removably mounted to the wall plate. Improvements in the hardware, user experience, and functionality of such HVAC controllers would be desirable.